remnantsofearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Morcinna
Summary Among other things, Morcinna is pacifist, a bartender, dancer and occasionally a trouble maker. She abhors explosives, loves food, loves drink, loves men and wants to snuggle the crap outta furries. Visual description With long, firey red hair, two pairs of devil horns, spaded tail and hooves, it is no surprise to find out she's a tiefling. The fangs, mismatched snake eyes that gently glow and dark tattoos stretching across her body only enhances the effect. On her thighs are dark protrusions of un known function and origin. She is ussually found wearing some combination of red and black, with occasional hints of golden yellow and she can almost always be found wearing a winged moon ornament of black and red on her chest. Personality Despite her devilish appearance, Morcinna is, in DnD terms, Neutral Good. She obeys the law as best she can, but does so as it tends to be for the greater good. She has no issues breaking laws that hurt no one, as her rap sheet.. mostly filled with indecent exposure charges, can attest. She is also an avowed pacifist. Partly because she dislikes violence, but also to avoid triggering the Siphon Stone buried in her chest. "Because then I might have to be cleansed, and that hurts like a bitch!" =Skill Set= Morcinna once apon a time, ran what could be best be described as a Tavern/Brothel. Being very hands-on, she became a fantastic bartender, cook, dancer, masseuse and bookkeeper. Additionally, Like all Drevii, Morcinna was raised with magic and was fairly adept at it. Specializing in its use in Alchemy, creating many little fun potions with temporary effects. Usually perverted in nature... Current Ambitions Morcinna is still getting settled in the rise, decorating her new apartment, making friends, etc. Group Relationships Faction Rank // NA Opinion of Colony Security (COLSEC) - The Good Guys. Mostly. It would be nice if they stopped giving her side-eye. Opinion of JunkHounds - Bad. Thieves and Brigands. Opinion of Mytharii Tribe - Neutral Opinion of The Order - Friendly but Tense. She approves of their overall mission, but their desire to remove the stone from her chest every time she goes in for a cleansing is bothersome... =Neon Demon Services= Morcinna is currently gainfully employed at the Neon Demon as a bartender and entertainer. If asked what services she provides, she'll tell you she offers the following: * Dancing * Pole Dancing * Lap Dancing * Massage * Cuddle Services * Cooking * Companionship Services Those in the know, however, know she'll occasionally add escorting to that list if you manage to interest her. Or throw out a big enough number. Family history Morcinna shouldn't exist. She was born on Mars to Alexander, a drevii explosives engineer and a tiefling woman named Morchella. Morchella was a short-tempered woman, born of a Drevii Woman named Charis Laragamyr. How she was conceived is not certain. Charis claims she was attacked by an incubus. But given rumors about her family indicate this may or may not be the case. To protect her, and her unborn child, she was sent to Mars to live with family there, out of the spotlight of Drevii high society. There she gave birth to Morchella. It was on Mars that Morchella met and fell in love with Alexander. Alexander was an explosives engineer, working for a major mining operation on Mars and they hit it off almost immediately. They were not married long before Morcinna was born. She was a tiefling like her mother, but well-loved, and things were good for a time. Morcinna eventually had triplets and married for a time, before getting divorced 10 years later. She and her family may have stayed on Mars indefinitely, however, around 2127, her father blew the whistle on some unsafe practices in the mines. This infuriated his bosses. Several months later, he was killed in an accident, his explosives going off prematurely, killing him and 12 others. The Bosses blamed him for it, claiming he was phaged red at the time and got reckless. Curious as he was a well known yellow and green phage. It was then, fearing for their lives, the entire family picked up and moved to earth. Personal History Morcinna has spent most of her adulthood working customer service. Working for Bars, Taverns, Restaurants, Brothels and other places a pretty face and full figure helps. She even managed to scrape up enough credits to buy her own, doing rather well with that until a MegaCorp decided they wanted to build right on top of it. Not being an idiot, knowing if she was stubborn they'd find some way to simply take the bar, she played nice and haggled a good price for the place, promising herself she'd get another bar someplace else. Durring her run of working bars, she had a long string of lovers, most lasting only briefly, but only two of real note. The first being a Canine Mutant. They never got romantic, both non-monogamous, though their affection for each other was and still is apparent whenever they are together. It was him who gave her her only children, triplets, 2 boys, 1 girl. The other was Spliced Drevii who danced in and out of her life for years, before finally sticking for a while, the pair marrying and staying that way for about a decade before inevitably divorcing. They won't elaborate why the split, but ever since then, they seem to still be on friendly terms, Morcinna still referring to him as "the love of my life".